The Seventh Sin: The Dragon of Pride
by herr klaus
Summary: Seven Sins and Seven Dragons. Beings of legend and old, it just so happens that Natsu Dragneel is a son of one of these dragons. This is his story, his own epic, his path to becoming the Seventh Sin: The Dragon of Pride. (Powerful Natsu/OC Natsu) (Harem x Natsu )


**FAIRYTAIL IS NOT MINE AND IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

* * *

**THE SEVENTH SIN: THE DRAGON OF PRIDE**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DOWNFALL OF MAN**

* * *

A long, long time ago man has mastered the art of magic. Mankind was at its peak, the technology they developed was at its finest, their innovations were mind-blowing. However, man had acquired an unquenchable thirst for power. A thirst so great that man had challenged the gods.

To repress and restrain the greed of man, the gods called upon creatures of old. Creatures that were once as greedy and arrogant as man, now on the brink of extinction.

Dragons. Dragons that sent fear and horror to the hearts of man.

Seven dragons that embodied man's greatest sins.

Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.

Then a legend was passed on, a legend that was sung by bards, a drunk man's tale and a parent's warning. A legend, a tale, a warning that told man to be humble and righteous. A legend, a tale, a warning that suppressed the evil in man's heart.

* * *

_**(SOMEWHERE IN EARTHLAND)**_

It was an inferno. A literal hell on earth.

An entire village was burning down to the ground. Building's crumbling down, bodies being reduced to ashes, smoke so heavy and black it blocked out the sun, the forest threatening to catch fire.

"WAAAAH! WAAAAH!" a child's lone cry echoed out the burning hell.

A kid no older than five walked amongst death and destruction, tears freely flowing out as he looked for help. His young mind unable to do anything more. The kid unlike the former inhabitants of his village was unharmed and safe. Aside from the dust, grime and smoke that stuck to his pink hair, face, and clothes.

"OKA-SAN! OTO-SAN! ONII-CHAN!" the child called out holding back his sobs. He continued to walk the hell when he saw a hand stick out from underneath a piece of rubble. Being a child, still unable to fully grasp the concept of death, quickly approached the body. Reaching out his small hands, he pokes the hand, not noticing the pool of blood on the other side of the rubble. The kid had come across a corpse.

"Hello?" he asked the body as he poked once more. Nothing.

"WAAAAH" the kid cried once more as he realized that he was still all alone.

Then as if the darkness that enveloped the village can't get any darker, a great shadow passed by overhead the little boy. The kid slowly quelled his tears and sobs, rubbed his eyes and looked towards the skies.

_WOOSH. _The thing flew overhead once more.

It was a dragon. A great fiery red dragon. The ancient being around a few more times before hovering above the boy.

The dragon observed the kid, waiting for the child to do something. Yet, contrary to his experience, the child did not run nor threaten to kill him. The kid stood still, silent, except for some small sobs and hiccups.

It intrigued the dragon, and with a few great flaps of its mighty wings the dragon landed in front of the kid.

"**What is your name little one?" **The dragon asked in the most gentle and non-threatening voice it could muster.

"_HICK-Na-HICK" _the kid barely able to form his own words as his small mind tried to keep everything together and release the dam of emotions he was feeling right now.

"**I am not here to hurt you. Now, can you say your name once more" **the dragon spoke once more, the kid only nodded as a hint of understanding the dragon's words.

"_HICK_-Natsu" the child now known as Natsu choked out.

"Are you goin- to eat me?" Natsu asked as he stared at the dragon with wide eyes.

"**I have already told you that I am not going to hurt you. Can you tell me what happened here?" **the dragon gestured all-around them.

"I don't know -_HICK"_ Natsu shook his head as he twiddled with his fingers.

"**Where are your parents?" **asked the mighty dragon.

"I don't know" Natsu shook his head once more.

'_**What pity. So young yet to experience something like this' **_the dragon sighed, making Natsu shift away unconsciously.

"**You have two choices right child, either stay here or come with me"** the dragon said to Natsu.

"You'll let me come with you?" Natsu asked with wide eyes as a little bit of hope filled the child's eyes.

"**Of course, it will not be easy. If you choose to come with me, it will be a path of hardship" **the dragon stopped as he noticed the confused look on Natsu's face. He was a child after all

"**If you come with me, I will give you powers to stop this kind of thing" **the dragon phrased it in simpler ways, ways that Natsu could understand and gestured around his destroyed village.

"PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU SIR" Natsu bowed immediately.

"**HAHAHA, come then, there is much to see and much to learn" **the dragon chuckled. Natsu made his way towards the dragon but stopped halfway.

"I don't know your name" Natsu fidgeted.

"**I am Igneel, The Seventh Sin, The Dragon of Pride, and the Fire Dragon King" **the dragon said proudly as he raised his head as if bragging.

Natsu just gulped at the titles the dragons just casually tossed to him.

"Can I call you just Igneel?" asked Natsu honestly, as he did not know how to fit all the words, he just head in a simple sentence.

"**HAHAHA, Very Well" **the dragon chuckled.

Natsu then approached the Igneel, who offered his claws, which Natsu grabbed, and soon Igneel hefted him onto his back.

With several powerful flaps of his wings, Igneel had taken to the skies and flew away. Alongside him Natsu.

* * *

_(A few years later)_

Time had passed since Igneel found Natsu, and a lot has happened.

Natsu was now 9-years old, and quite powerful. Ever since that day, Igneel had trained Natsu magic, and taught how to become stronger and smarter. He was quite powerful for his age; his strength easily rivaled those whose age is twice older than him.

What is he doing right now? Well, one of Igneel's devilish trainings.

_BOOM_.

Natsu was punching trees left and right, downing quite a few of them without the use of magic.

'_Where's that overgrown lizard, isn't it lunch time already?' _Natsu thought to himself as he felled another three. Surprisingly, and quite coincidentally, Igneel arrived after a few moments.

"Natsu, come eat" the dragon called out as he dropped a dead deer.

"What's the occasion?" Natsu asked surprised that Igneel caught him lunch. For the past two years, Natsu had been hunting his food all on his own. After being taught by Igneel how to catch and cook his own food, Natsu had opted to do it all on his own. So, this was quite unusual, it wasn't his birthday today.

"We'll talk later Natsu, for now eat" Igneel said in a serious voice. Which Natsu sensed and just nodded and ate his lunch without complains.

* * *

_(Sometime Later)_

"So, what gives?" Natsu approached the dragon, his meal finished a few minutes ago.

"**It's about time to tell you who I really am and what you will be" **Igneel stated as he closed his eyes in thought.

"You're Igneel, my father, right?" Natsu asked confused.

"**Well, that is true, but I never really told you about my past right" **Igneel said, **"Sit, this might take some time"**

"**Centuries ago, I was given a title, an obligation. You remember the stories I told you about dragons being driven away?"**

Natsu nodded

"**Well, the gods forced seven dragons to do their dirty bidding in exchange for all the lives of all the dragons. They threatened to wage war upon us and goad the humans into killing our kind. **

"But, you're so strong, couldn't you just fight them?"

"**Yes, we all could, but sadly, those who were left had their fill of war and destruction. We had just wanted to live out our days in peace. But then man had challenged god, and so seven dragons was a smile price to pay for peace. Seven dragons and seven sins, we each took one. You already know it; I took sin Pride. My role was to remind man how small they are in this world. To remind man that there are beings above them. Yes, I was sent to humble man."**

"**For years I roamed Earthland, reminding those who forget their place. Then I came upon you and your village. Something pulled me towards you, I don't know what it was, but I'm thankful for it you see. For years I yearned for a legacy, someone to carry on in my place. As much as I hated to be forced to do the gods dirty bidding, I knew firsthand of man's flaws."**

"**Quite some time ago, the Dragon of Wrath was killed, a human had done it. Took his powers and his mantle, that is when I came to realize that man must always be reminded. For a kind to have so much potential but if left unchecked all of that comes to waste. Then another Dragon of Sin, the Dragon of Lust, had taken on an apprentice, that's where I got the idea of looking for someone. That's when I found you"**

"**I don't have much time left Natsu"**

"Father!" Natsu interrupted as his eyes widened and hugged Igneel.

"**I looked for an apprentice, a disciple, but I found something better, a son. Natsu, you will take my titles and carry on. You must guide mankind. There was a flaw in my way, they saw me as a monster that knows only death and destruction. With that kind of thinking, I could not clearly convey the message that needed to be said. That is why Natsu, you have an important role. You will pass on the message I could not."**

Natsu gulped, "But father, I-I can't possibly do something like that"

"**I know, it is a heavy burden to pass on to a child" **Natsu looked down at his father words, only for Igneel to reach out and raise his head up.

"**That is why, I will increase your training. For the next years, I will put you to a training that would break your mind and spirit. I will make sure you are ready son"**

Natsu's eyes watered at his father's words and hugged him once more, this time tighter. Although, it was the same strength for Igneel, being a dragon and all.

"I won't let you down father, I'll make you proud"

"**Now brat! Destroy that mountain" **Igneel _'gently_' smacked Natsu's head.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S RO-"** Natsu was interrupted midway by Igneel smacking him harder on the head.

"**No magic" **

"WHAAAT?"

"**Stop complaining you brat"**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for grammatical errors and typos.**

**LAters**


End file.
